desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Daily (Faith Wagner)
WARNING! ONLY USERS 18 OR OLDER CAN READ Similar to Robert Marett, FNAF related rp here April 9th 2015 "FNAF RP" Baxter and Aroura walk in through different locations, Baxter starts in search for Foxy and says "hmmm, I wonder were foxy is", Aroura starts to be random and walks into Pirates Cove. Baxter for a moment stops and hears humming and gets excited and says "F-FOXY!!!!" he runs to find him, Aroura walks through the arcade and all of the sudden, Foxy peeks from the corner and shouts out "Yarr!!", Aroura's ears perk up and says in excitement "C-captain!" She turns around and sees Foxy as Foxy says "It's me the captain of the pirates crew foxy yaarr!!!!", Aroura turns and sits infront of Foxy who is very happy, Baxter gave up on finding Foxy but saw instead SpringTrap. Aroura begins to pull off her pirate accent and says "I be Lady Aroura, Me dad runs this place", Chica looks off the stage to pirates cove at baxter, "SpringTrap??? I wonder what makes him special" he turns and sees chica then back "that was the old chica! sounds like I can find that toy chica girl if I can!", Foxy then says " ahhh didn't know ur dad worked here, me girl, I worked here for 30 years and everyone still likes me captain himself yarr!", " indeed every now and then my dad brought me here when mom died long time ago" Aroura said with a accent a pirate could have. Out of nowhere baxter walks pass Toy Chica who says "OMG Im sooo boreddd", Baxter turns around and runs up behind toy chica, Foxy says "Oh that be nice a lot and sorry about that loss, but anyway the killer, he be dead now and now lives in that golden suit of his yarrr". Spring Trap awakens up and says "oh god...30 years now....", Aroura's ears perk up at SpringTrap who wakes up. SpringTrap begins to walk at Aroura looking at her in a death stare saying "you're mine now little animal!", Foxy gets ready to attack but SpringTrap grabs him and throws him, Aroura sees this and snarls at spring trap and turns full wolf. Toy Chica looks and says "whats going on o-oh no SPRING TRAPS AWAKEEE", "Grrrr I'm still here!!" SpringTrap says, Baxter out appears and says next to Toy Chica "Springtrap...O_O PURPLE GUY!!!!", Aroura lunges at SpringTrap who apparently moves out of the way. he laughs abit then sees Golden Freddy and gets distracted. "Leave them alone! SpringTrap!" Golden Freddy says at him. Aroura gets bigger as she shifted and from a beating of a narmal heart the hear the sounds of cycling gears and a snar, thus startling SpringTrap who turns around then runs for his life, Baxter sees this and says "Oh no purple guy ain't getting away oh but first" He smacks Toy Chica in the ### and runs to find Purple Guy. Toy Chica giggles after feeling it, Arorua walks over to Foxy who pretended he was hurt but wasn't really hurt. Spring Trap tries to get away but then stops infront of Baxter who says "I'm 16 #####!" baxter knocks him out with a spin kick to his jaw then returns next to toy chica, foxy and aroura. Aroura trots over and helps foxy up as Toy Chica tells baxter nothing happened as she smiles at him, Baxter smiles back at toy chica. Foxy looks shocked as he says "Whoa, didn't know ya can do that!", "well im half robotic or more or less can shift into that way, i got it all from my mother" Aroura says, Foxy responds with "That's so cool to hear, I mean we are robots" Foxy looks at were baxter and toy chica are and points at Toy Chica "She's a robot, well abit" Foxy points at baxter "aaaaand...........who's that?" he asks her, "think he came in when i did" she chuckles "wanna know a cool thing", Foxy looks with ears perked up to her. "im really good at singing random songs too", Foxy looks impressed and says "Well maybe one day u and freddy be in a singing contest", Baxter was hugging toy chica. "Sounds like u can be better than Freddy himself yar yar", "Man Toy Chica u look so beautiful!" baxter says to her, Toy Chica responds with "aww thank you". Freddy Fazbear appears from in the arcade "What?! nobody can beat me in a singing contest!" Freddy says, Aroura shifts up to her animatronic fox wolf mix, Foxy's jaw dropped as Baxter was distracted petting Toy Chica. Aroura walked to the stage as she grabbed Freddy's mic, Foxy looks at Baxter and Toy Chica and says "Ay! Lovebirds! come to the stage and watch Aroura perform!", Baxter and Toy Chica look as they walk to the stage, Baxter holding hands with Toy Chica there. "hmm what shall it be a song close to the captains liking or one just for fun?", Foxy responds with "Anything ya want!", Baxter wraps his arm around Toy Chica's waist because he's only 5'9 and isn't as tall as the animatronics are or even Aroura herself. Foxy suggests her to sing "Everyone wants to rule the world", Freddy says "Hmmm good luck hehehe...", She sets mic on its stand and grabs a guitar and starts so sing it https://youtu.be/cY3g6N5Sokk, Her eyes start to glow from time to time. Foxy and Freddy smile at this in excitement as they watch in joy, Freddy finally admits it that she can sing better than him. Baxter and Toy Chica were loving each other while she was performing, Foxy looked and said "lovebirds". Toy Chica giggles with baxter, Aroura thinks and says "hmm time to sing another song but im sure some one would enjoy this one cause ill sing it closer to his area of work" she smiles and plays another song as she sings another song as she looks at foxy. Foxy smiles a lot and enjoys hearing her sing, Baxter grabbed 2 chairs for himself and Toy Chica as he sits in his. Toy Chica sits with him as Aroura jumps off the stage after done singing, Foxy and Freddy smile in joy for her. Aroura turns normal again in her Gypsy outfit as she giggles. Freddy and Foxy congratulate her too after that Freddy looks at Toy Chica and Baxter who says "Yeah, cool singing and wow this guy loves toy chica", Toy Chica begins to blush a lot as Aroura says "no kidding and thanks" her tail flickers around. Foxy nods as Baxter comes out of his chair and says "Oh hey! guess what I can do!", Freddy looks and says "Yea? Human?", Baxter transforms into his chibi form, Toy Chica looks in excitement and says "OMG SO CUTEEE!!!" She says as she picks up baxter and hugs him tightly. Aroura walks off searching for food. Baxter hugs tightly on her as Freddy and Foxy look then walks off. Auora walks to the kitchen but says "theres the kitchen but do i dare to enter it", "Hello" comes from behind Auora who turns around to see Balloon Boy (BB). Baxter kisses Toy Chica on the cheek. Auora yelps and turns around scared at BB, BB responds saying "Hiii i'm BB how are you" he holds out hand to her with balloon sign on the other. BB says "oh ok" as he watches, Baxter asks toy chica "so were to go toy chica", "i dont know" she walks around. Aroura slinks into the kitchen still looking for food. Toy Chica is walking around while BB walks pass her. The RP will continue because baxter had to go brb. Continue Aroura came out with pizza and a bottle of rum saying "hey captain why is their rum in the fridge", Foxy explains "mmmm not sure, probably never wasn't touched for a while", Baxter gets off of Toy Chica and lands turning normal, when the next thing he does he tries to reach up for a kiss, Toy Chica bends down and accepts as they kiss. Aroura gives foxy some rum as they both drink at the same time. Bonnie finally comes in saying "hiya there!", "Bonnie me boy! how's it going man" Foxy says, Bonnie asks Foxy "hiya sir who do ya have here?", "Well, I like ya to meet me recent pirate crew member, Aroura and over there is some guy in love with toy chica!". Aroura begins to hug foxy, Toy Chica picks baxter up and walks off with him, Bonnie says "daww looks like aroura here may be fond of ya", "Yarrr she is" Foxy Responds. Bonnie now looks at Baxter and laughs and says "it seems some one may get something tonight from toy chica", "You bet I am!" Baxter responds, Aroura nuzzles foxy. Aroura's ears flatten blushes a bit giggling at foxy saying "s-sorry !", Foxy then says "Awww it's okay, the captain says he accepts hugs", Toy Chica takes baxter to the bathroom with a look on her face, Baxter blushes and looks and says "hehe...what are u thinking toy chica?", "i thought we could play in here" Toy Chica Blushes, Aroura purrs a bit cause of her feline side and sits down, Foxy sits down. Baxter then says "hehe...right" he blushes. Baxter and Toy Chica played with each other in the bathroom. Aroura and Foxy fall asleep as Aroura wakes up around like 4, Baxter is asleep with toy chica next to her and toy chica sleeping next to him. Aroura gets up and stretches. The RP might continue because Faith went BRB. April 10th 2015 "Aroura's dad's death" (Sorry I couldn't get the rest in but we rp'd back but it was too long so new one) Aroura comes to foxy giggling and says "hiya captain, or should I say the pirate king!" She chuckles and smiles, Foxy looks at her and says "Ahhhh well well if it isn't my girl of the captain's crew yarrr" he smiles at her, Baxter wakes up in between Toy Chica and Mangle. Aroura smiles at foxy and Toy Chica and mangle both wake up with toy chica laughing abit, Mangle nibbles on baxter's arm and says "ooooooh he so cool!", baxter looks at toy chica with a heart coming out meaning he's in love more to Toy Chica than Mangle. Back with Aroura and Foxy, Foxy looks at her and says "so how is she doing today yarr?". "splendid hehe", She responds to Foxy, Baxter lays back down with Toy chica and mangle with his putting his arm on her belly and his leg on Toy Chica's thigh. "should we play with him mangle?" Toy Chica asks mangle, Mangle's tail wags and says "Yeah" as she felt like she wanted a human to play with. Aroura yawns and lays on the ground as Foxy does the same but doesn't yawn. The RP went to far and cannot remember what happened but the rp went to were Aroura's dad died in a car crash. April 11th 2015 "Aroura's 18th Birthday" Aroura runs off having fun around the pizzeria as Foxy and Baxter watch, Bonnie came up with an idea and says "mhm say foxy why dont u freddy and i sing her a song from back street boys i think she would like that?" Freddy and Foxy respond with "hmmm, sounds like a great idea!" Foxy says "Yeah hehehe she'll love it!". Bonnie hops onto the stage as Foxy jumps to it and then Freddy walks to the stage, so they begin to sing Everybody by the back street boys. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy do their parts while Aroura dances to it and helped out abit. Freddy, Aroura, Foxy and Bonnie cheer while performing. Foxy and Freddy bow as Aroura Is clapping for them. Aroura smiles for them in happiness for Foxy as he walks down the stage to her. Aroura says in cheer to her foxy "this is the best birth day ever!!" Foxy walks to her and hugs her, "What we miss?" as Baxter walks in with Toy Chica, Mangle and Now...Bon Bon (Toy Bonnie, who appeared a new babe for baxter last night when the rp went too long and wasn't ever written). Toy Chica and Bon Bon giggling with baxter, Aroura looks at baxter and says "looks like some one got a three some once more on my birth day.." she says, "yep that's defiantly me ofcourse" he responds with while Mangle says "yep they said we girls were inappropriate to children but not anymore I bited their heads off when they torn my body to part!". "be careful mangle old chica had to be put to sleep for good and i made sure of that" Aroura says as she cuddles foxy, "Oh okay" Mangle says with a cheerful look kissing baxter on the head making him blush and in love, Foxy cuddles Aroura now. Aroura giggles as Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie say to Aroura "Aroura why dont u sing for us" "Yeah Aroura sing for us it's ur 18th birthday" baxter says, "Yea at least last night we got down" Mangle says. Foxy says to Aroura reminder her to sing "Hey Aroura I got a good song for you to sing yarrrr...Sing Tough Lover!", Aroura says "okay" as she runs up to the stage singing tough lover. Everyone watches her as Aroura is dancing to it, Foxy Nosebleeds, Baxter wasn't even trying to nosebleed since hes with Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Mangle, BB saw it and says "I'm too young for this!" as he falls over nosebleeding. Aroura looks at everyone and says "what next my darlings another song for ur enjoy ment?", Foxy suggests her to sing I'm a good girl, Aroura chuckles and smiles and sings it, suddenly Mike comes in, Foxy takes a look and shouts security guard at him, Mangle looks and bites off Mike's head. Aroura tries not to laugh as she is dancing and singing. Foxy watches in happiness as Baxter is snuggling up on Toy Chica and Bon Bon. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie snuggle up on Baxter as Aroura grins at foxy saying "man u really enjoy this dont u captain", Foxy nods and says "yarrrr I do". Baxter kisses Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie at the same time, "then ill pick the next few!" Aroura says while smiling, Foxy gives her a thumbs up meaning good luck. Aroura sings and dances to this next one grining to Foxy which she is singing Express, Foxy enjoys as he is watching, Baxter looks at Aroura who was grinning, he gets startled abit but then says "that grin though oh well", Mangle kisses him again and says "Give o'l foxy a kiss" Mangle said wanting a kiss from baxter, "I do accept smooches!" he says while smiling. Aroura's tail flicks and smokes like a fog does swirl around her and she chuckles and sings more, now singing Welcome to Burlesque to Foxy as he stands up almost got an erection, Baxter kisses Mangle as Mangle starts to be adorable and says "he kissed me!", Toy Chica looks and thinks it was cute. Aroura sings more looking at foxy chuckling and now sings Show me how you Burlesque. Foxy keeps on watching in excitement as his tail wags, Baxter kissed Toy Chica then says "alright last girl" as he slowly looks at Toy Bonnie with a smile. Mangle looks at Aroura and said "Aroura I found a song for u, I heard baxter is a pokemon fan!", "I am! Sing Eevee Song!" baxter said, "Didn't know baxter was a pokemon trainer...." Foxy said, "I do My team is Delphox, Raichu, Lucario, Charizard, Lapras and Yveltal" Baxter said, Foxy looks to Aroura and says "Yarrrr I see, Aroura my booty sing the eevee song, Aroura says "got it besides ill be able to come off stage of this one" She says as she smiles at foxy and goes anthro fox for the fun of this and sings, Foxy finally got an erection as Baxter finally nosebleeds at Aroura with her using powers off the stage while singing Eevee song. After the song was done she says "hmm idea i know the other two but ill need mangle and toychica on this one." Toy Chica hops onto stage as Mangle Follows. Aroura says "ill sing second and toy chica u go first , im second mangle ur third ok? Ready?" Mangle then says "Right", "HIT IT" Aroura says as she transform into her Animatronic form. Next up The 3 girls sing is TURN ME ON - CONSOLE WARS. "YARRR!!! THERES THE FORM I LOVE YARRR!!!!" Foxy says as Baxter watches as he is cuddling Bon Bon. Mangle does her part as they finish off the song, Toy Chica jumps off stage and walks to her human boyfriend baxter. Aroura giggles and picks it up for the last song as Foxy shouts saying "Yarrrr" while clapping at her. Aroura now starts to sing Guild Ho with the video behind it, then she does turn to normal and went to her mixed wolf fox form singing it to foxy who stands up cheering and baxter does the same with his 3 babes. Aroura smiles and hops off stage huming 3 different songs, Baxter gets another kiss from mangle as he blushes and now trying to reach a kiss for Toy Bonnie, Bon Bon responds it with bending down to get the kiss as baxter smooches her, Foxy says "your welcome Yarrr looks like our lad over there gets good luck on ur b-day as well, u two are the best here!", "uh huh he's got his harem he should be happy!" Aroura says as she walks to the cove as Foxy follows, Baxter hops onto Bon Bon to hug as he says "let's go girls" as they follow baxter, Aroura sits down. Baxter clings on Toy Bonnie's butt, "he is very lucky" Aroura says as she is jealous of Baxter, Foxy comes in and says "we'll get him don't worry we'll be better than him yarrr...", BB comes in and says "Hi...u were so hawt out there Aroura" BB says, Foxy reminds him that he is too young to see this BB walks off with his sign and balloons, Suddenly We now see The Puppet (Marionette) in his box messing around. Aroura lays down in full fox form with head on paws, Foxy looks and says "awwww i love her a lot now she must make sure the captain knows that I'm finally getting lucky yarrr", The Puppet looks through the box and says "huh! who dat!", Mangle is getting cuddles by baxter who enjoys it with Bon Bon and Toy Chica. Foxy snuggles up with Aroura as the Puppet comes out of his box and looks at Aroura and says "Hi im the puppet!", "hi marionette, i- i guess u didnt hear the bad news from last night", Puppet looks in confusion but now notices. Mangle looks at baxter and allows him to hug bon bon next. "well besides mr. baxter got his harem of girls" she shifts into her anthro fox form, "Mr. Baxter? who is that guy? and has harlem of girls? Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Mangle" he laughs "cool! he gets lucky, but i never heard of him..." Puppet responds with. "he works with us now i hired him so he could stick around" Aroura says as she yawns, "Oh that's cool he's not a security guard is he?" the puppet asks. Baxter was cuddling Bon Bon and kisses her, Bon Bon kisses back, Aurora says "nope he helps me man every thing else im mostly the one keeping an eye on every one those but not in control of baxter" she laughs, "Oh alright i'll meet him tomorrow" he walks back to his box "oh and watch out for that bonnie with no face too!" he smiles as he goes back in his box. Foxy closes the curtains for Aroura as they have fun, Baxter walks with Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Mangle as they hear noises in Pirates cove, Baxter takes a peek then all of the sudden he closes it back up in embarrassment and says "Oh no! They're taking this as a challenge!". "uh yea they are." Toy Chica says, "well baxter it seems that u got us and they got jelous i mean really they seem like they are having fun", Bon Bon says to him, "Oh right...hehe yea.....the only thing i don't wanna see is Aroura....in her giant wolf fox form, she uses me as a soft chew toy a lot when she does it to me....i remembered that when she and her 2 sisters did that to me" he said in fear then walks off telling his girls to come. The Girls follow him, Aroura looks at foxy blushing madly ear flatten to him, Foxy sees this and says "Yarrrr, oh me didn't know u did that once to him yarrr...must have been cool with it huh" he kisses Aroura on the cheek. Baxter snuggles up on Toy Chica's thigh, Aroura responds with "thats wasnt me that was my twin he bred with t-this is my first actually" She says to Foxy nuzzling him. Mangle had her boobs ontop of Bon Bon's, Bon Bon blushes rapidally, Aroura and Foxy both sleep as Baxter, Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Mangle sleep as well. Aroura has her tail wraps around her self, Bon Bon falls asleep. Baxter is cuddling Toy Chica with his face in her boobs. -Later that Night- Baxter wakes up in the middle of the night & secretly gets out of bed after a weird dream he had as he walks around bored. Aroura woke up in the middle of the night and dressed up abit to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, Baxter heard someone coming to the kitchen as he hided which coming in was Aroura herself. She came in to get a drink and sighs and says "welp i bet my twin sisters are having fun at clubs", Baxter watches from his hiding spot. She puts the glass down and walks out, Baxter comes out from his hiding spot and says "now i know who loves nibbling me! her twins!". She goes back to sleep in the cove, Baxter gets a pizza and eats it, he had another idea he grabbed 3 pizzas as he walks back to the room they are at & sleeps next to them, Baxter puts pizzas in Toy Chica's, Bon Bon's and Mangle's Boobs and goes to sleep. Aroura snuggles up to foxy and smiles, Foxy smiles while asleep, Baxter adjusts the pizza and shoves it more into Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Mangle's boobs in more. Bon Bon and Toy Chica wake up with pizza inbetween there boobs and Mangle wakes up as well looking while blushing. Arouara nuzzles on Foxy's neck as Foxy smiles still asleep, Baxter pretends to be asleep as he is hearing all of this by Mangle, Toy Chica and Bon Bon. "only one guess" Bon Bon looks at baxter, Mangle says to him "Did u do this" she says in a love way, Toy Chica says "daww he must really love us". "yep it was me" baxter says giving a cute look. Toy Chica and Bon Bon eat the pizza off from there boobs, Aroura says "mine" while hugging foxy, Mangle eats the pizza as well. Aroura falls asleep again as well as Mangle, Toy Chica and Bon Bon. The RP went too long so stopping here. April 17th 2015 (There were meant to be other RPs added however, it is too long to take, and it is a pause for a good while) Trivia Want to see Other RP's? *RP Daily *RP Daily (Marionette Lepuppet) *RP Daily (Robert Marett)